Like The Sun Shines
by LaLainaJ
Summary: "Klaus finds himself blinking down at his phone for an embarrassingly long length of time while he filters his brother's usual nonsense and the pertinent information sinks into his brain. Caroline is in New Orleans." It's an average Wednesday in NOLA until it isn't.
1. Chapter 1

**Notes**: So this is my first attempt at writing Klaroline. It's pretty fluffy and takes place about three years post the S6 and S2 midseason finales of both TVD and TO. I haven't watched all of the first or second season of TO so some of the details might be wrong. Will probably be about 4 parts. I'm terrible at titles so I stole this one from The Same Tattoos by Fences. Hope you enjoy! Reviews are always welcome and appreciated.

**PS: **To those who have me on alert because of The 100, I'm so sorry! 2014 got crazy and I got blocked. I am working on it though! Expect Three's a Crowd first.

**Like A Sun Shines**

_Buzz. Buzz._

_Buzz._

_Buzz._

_Buzz._

_Buzz. Buzz. Buzz._

_Buzz._

_Buzz. Buzz._

_Buzz._

_Buzz._

_Buzz. Buzz. Buzz. _

Klaus shifts his eyes from the half done canvas in front of him towards his phone. The phone's been clattering against the polished wood of his desk across the room for close to twenty minutes and he'd been doing his very best to ignore it. It's unlikely be important because not many people text him. The Quarter has been relatively calm these last few weeks and if something drastic had happened Marcel likely would have sent Joshua or the sullen dark haired girl to him directly.

_Buzz._

_Buzz._

Klaus finds himself sighing and putting down his paintbrush. He fixes himself a glass of bourbon.

_Buzz._

His phone is in his hand in the next instant and, just as he's suspected, it's not important.

It's just Kol.

His brother has become incredibly fond of all the different ways 21st century technology could be used to annoy his siblings. Kol liked to change Elijah's ringtones to obnoxious pop songs or the most profane rap music he could find. He was constantly swiping Bekah's phone from her purse and sending text messages to whomever her latest dalliance was. And to Klaus he sent as many text messages as he could when a single one would usually suffice.

Klaus debates reading them later but the painting really wasn't turning out like he'd wanted it to so he unlocks the screen. It turns out to be the correct decision.

**KOL:**

[Wednesday 4:17]

_Ran into an old friend of ours..._

**KOL:**

[Wednesday 4:17]

_Of yours, really._

**KOL:**

[Wednesday 4:18]

_She's as delectable as the last time I saw her in that dingy little bar in Mystic Falls._

**KOL:**

[Wednesday 4:19]

_It might be worth my liver._

**KOL:**

[Wednesday 4:20]

_Any pointers? I'm not quite as good looking as used to be._

**KOL:**

[Wednesday 4:21]

_Have you heard from Elijah?_

**KOL:**

[Wednesday 4:21]

_He's certainly taking his sweet time._

**KOL:**

[Wednesday 4:21]

_Probably squiring the wolf girl and your spawn to every tourist trap in the Bay Area._

**KOL:**

[Wednesday 4:22]

_I'd like my body back sometime this decade._

**KOL:**

[Wednesday 4:23]

_I actually have to exercise when I eat beignets._

**KOL:**

[Wednesday 4:23]

_It's tedious._

**KOL:**

[Wednesday 4:24]

_Though I am still the most handsome Mikealson._

**KOL:**

[Wednesday 4:26]

_This truly is the golden age of women's clothing, brother._

**KOL:**

[Wednesday 4:28]

_Nik_

**KOL:**

[Wednesday 4:28]

_Klaus_

**KOL:**

[Wednesday 4:28]

_Niklaus_

**KOL:**

[Wednesday 4:29]

_The Bennett witch is here too._

**KOL:**

[Wednesday 4:30]

_Decisions, decisions_.

**KOL:**

[Wednesday 4:33]

_Damn it. They know I'm me. Damn those anchor powers._

Klaus finds himself blinking down at his phone for an embarrassingly long length of time while he filters his brother's usual nonsense and the pertinent information sinks into his brain.

Caroline is in New Orleans.

It's been nearly four years since Klaus saw her last, in the woods behind the Salvatore boarding house. Just under three since he's heard from her directly when he'd received a card thanking him for the flowers he'd sent when Sherriff Forbes had passed on. She had crossed his mind often in that time. He knew she'd been travelling. Associates in various cities around the globe had standing orders to contact him should a young, blonde vampire named Caroline pass through and to ensure she remained unbothered. He'd gotten several reports and photographs. She'd been in Portland and Vancouver with Stefan. Atlanta with a group that included Rebekah's quarterback fling, Tyler Lockwood, and a blonde with curly hair and a fondness for black eyeliner. New York and Boston with an older vampire who called himself Enzo. Austin with the doppelgänger. Miami with the doppelgänger and the Bennett witch.

And now she is in his city.

But she hasn't called him.

Were he just a man he'd probably need to sit down right about now. As it is he merely drains the drink in his hand and dials Kol's number.

The little miscreant doesn't deign to answer, of course.

Klaus wracks his brain for a moment but he has no knowledge of any specific plans his brother may have had for today. Kol usually haunts witch friendly bars and various magic shops these days. Places that Klaus isn't strictly welcome in, even with the uneasy peace among the supernatural factions. But then, what's the point of being king of such a fine city if he's not welcome in any establishment within it? Klaus knows he's smirking and he's glad Elijah's currently in San Francisco tracking down a lead on an artifact they need for a ritual to restore Kol's Original body. There's no one around to lecture him about decorum and not antagonizing the witches and so Klaus leaves the house and goes to do just that.

It's more than an hour later when he finally finds Kol at Rousseau's, of all places. He has called Kol eleven times. He's been to two magic shops, a coffeehouse and another bar and he is not in a good mood. It plummets further when he sees his brother sitting at a table with Davina, Bonnie Bennett and a blonde who is not Caroline Forbes. He stalks towards the table, situated in the back, and the other patrons are quick to get out of his way. On any other day it would be gratifying, but not today. Today he barely notices.

"Brother," Kol calls, raising his arms and the beverage in his hand narrowly avoids sloshing out of its glass and onto Bonnie Bennett, "join us!"

Camille offers him a smile and a little wave. Both the Bennett witch and Davina Claire avoid looking at him. Neither attempts to make his brain burst, so Klaus counts that as progress. He yanks a chair from a neighbouring table and sits down on it, "Is there something wrong with your phone Kol? Did your incessant text messaging finally break it?"

Kol adopts the wide eyed look of innocence that stopped working on Klaus more than a thousand years ago, when Kol was about seven and Klaus was left to mind him and Rebekah while Elijah and Finn hunted with Mikeal, and Esther had her hands full with an infant. Kol makes a show of fishing his phone out of his pocket, "I do apologize. It's awfully noisy in here and it'd be rather rude to be glued to my phone in the company of three such lovely ladies. Would you like a drink, Nik?"

Klaus grits his teeth and reminds himself that, in his current form, Kol is far too fragile to survive the things Klaus itches to do to him. He makes a mental note though, to drive several pieces of glass into hard to reach places at a later date. "No, Kol. I would not. What I would like..."

"Is to see Caroline?" Bonnie interrupts him coolly.

Klaus glares at her, "Bonnie Bennett. It's been awhile. You're as brave as I remember. I do like the haircut."

She smiles at him, though it is with little genuine amusement. "I've died a few times. Faced bigger, badder, villains than you, Klaus. I even spent some time in a freaky prison dimension with a psycho power sucking witch but you don't care about me. Caroline left. About forty-five minutes ago."

It eats at him, to have to ask anything of someone who has tried to kill him so many times. But he manages it, "Where did she go?"

Bonnie shifts a little in her seat and takes a sip of her drink, "She went to find you," she answers finally.

Klaus doesn't even try to stop the pleased grin that spreads across his face, "Did she now?"

"I'm so lost," Cami says.

Kol pats her hand, "Don't worry darling. I'll fill you in."

Klaus wonders if he should be concerned about the heavily embellished version of events that Kol is sure to impart to Cami about their most recent stay in Mystic Falls but he decides that he doesn't care. He's watching Bonnie and he can tell that she's not happy to be here. She's not happy that Caroline's here for him.

And that makes him hopeful.

"I did give her your direction, brother. You must have just missed each other," Kol's smirking at him and maybe he won't maim his brother quite so much. Klaus is just about to take his leave but he finds he cannot move from his chair.

It's Davina who feels the full weight of his glare then. It's become a habit as lately she's the only witch bold enough to act against him. Her power, and her connections, cause her to fear him less than most. She holds up her hands, pretence of supplication "Wasn't me. This time."

And so Klaus shifts his gaze and finds Bonnie's angry green eyes with his and waits for her to speak, "I do not like you. I will never like you. I will never like that Caroline likes you."

Internally Klaus can't help but feel pleased at the last part of that statement. He'd known, after the hours they'd spent together in the woods that it wasn't her feelings for him that were stopping her from coming with him, but her ties to her human life, to her friends, and so he'd been prepared to wait. Focusing on Bonnie he raises a brow and says, "Your point, Witch? Because none of that is shocking to me."

Bonnie's head tilts lightly, as she continues to study him. "I never thought that you actually felt something for her, you know. It's a surprise to me that you feel anything at all."

"Careful. Wouldn't want to hurt my delicate feelings, would you?"

That caused her to roll her eyes. "But Caroline thinks you do. Honestly, I kind of thought you'd forget all about her once she gave in to you."

Klaus feels a growl building in his throat and he strains against the invisible bonds, "That point? I suggest you make it quickly."

"But you've been surprisingly respectful of her wishes these last few years. You could have swooped in after her mom died. I think she would have been happy to let you take her away. But you didn't. You let her live, and grieve."

"Because she's stronger than your merry band ever gave her credit for."

He can feel Cami and Davina looking at him as if they've never seen him before but he doesn't feel like he owes either of them explanations.

Bonnie softens, if infinitesimally. "I know. That's why I agreed to come here with her. Though don't think we don't know about the vamp big brother program you're running."

"Habit, sweetheart. When you're on the run it helps to have eyes and ears in all sorts of places."

"Caroline's my best friend. And I'll stand by her even if I don't agree with her. I want you to remember that, and remember how close I came to putting you down, back in Mystic Falls."

Klaus nods, as much as he is able to, and Bonnie releases him from the magic that had been holding him still. He itches to retaliate but knows that he cannot. Not if he wants Caroline to ever want to stay.

Klaus stands, grabs the drink Kol has just poured and knocks it back, "Should I be expecting an influx of you people into my city then? More lectures? I'll have to warn Rebekah to stay in San Francisco if the Salvatore's will be descending upon us."

"No. Well, maybe Enzo. Caroline called him a couple days ago to tell him where we were heading and he mentioned he'd never been here. He might show up. You never know with him."

Klaus stiffens before he can stop himself but Kol pipes up before he can question Bonnie further, "I don't remember an Enzo. Another suitor, perhaps?"

Bonnie snorts, "Some say he's her type, but no. They're just friends," she meets Klaus' eyes again; "you might actually like him."

"I doubt that," Kol answers. "Nik doesn't like very many people. He's a bit of a curmudgeon, really." Klaus barely resists the urge to smack Kol in the back of the head.

"Well, Enzo tends to get murdery when people upset Caroline. And Caroline would get very upset, should someone murder Enzo," Bonnie shrugs, "I don't really get it but I was dead for a while there."

"Join the club," Kol tips his glass towards her in a mock toast.

Klaus files that information away, "Well, as lovely as catching up with you has been, Bonnie dear, I'm afraid I must be..."

_Buzz. Buzz. Buzz. Buzz._

Klaus pins Kol with a look but his brother's fingers are nowhere near his phone. Klaus pulls his own out of his pocket and does his best to fight a smile, "...going."

And Klaus leaves the table and the bar without a backward glance even as Kol shouts after him, "I guess I won't be coming home tonight, then?" Because that is an exceedingly stupid question that does not deserve an answer.

_Buzz. Buzz._

Klaus glances at his phone again. And stops in his tracks. But only for a second and then he's flashing, thankful that the humans in this part of town know to ignore strange happenings. Thankful that hybrids are that extra bit faster than vampires.

**CAROLINE:**

[Wednesday 5:52]

_You know, when you were pitching New Orleans, you seriously should have led with this pool._

**CAROLINE:**

[Wednesday 5:52]

_I love it and it'll take some serious convincing to get me to ever leave it once I get in._

**CAROLINE:**

[Wednesday 5:52]

_I'm talking a truckload of beignets. And blood bags. High quality booze._

**CAROLINE:**

[Wednesday 5:52]

_Not that you'd suddenly start drinking Old Crow, you snob._

**CAROLINE:**

[Wednesday 5:54]

_I'm going in._

**CAROLINE:**

[Wednesday 5:52]

_And I'm naked, FYI._


	2. Chapter 2

**NOTES**: Please note that this story is now **RATED M.** That actually wasn't supposed to happen until next chapter but I guess sometimes smut happens? It's actually the first time I've ever published anything quite this smutty so I'm a little (A LOT) nervous about it. Also, this thing ended up being a beast, and about twice as long as planned. Thanks to all of you lovelies who reviewed! No beta reader so I'll apologize in advance for any mistakes.

**Like The Sun Shines (Part 2)**

Caroline has a teeny, tiny moment of panic, the second after she hits send. For a wild moment she contemplates throwing her phone in the pool but she's pretty sure that won't work. Her message is already flying through time and space and ruining a perfectly good phone would do nothing except deplete her bank account a few hundred bucks.

She laughs quietly to herself, maybe a touch hysterically. This day is not turning out anything like she had planned. She really, truly, honestly, had fully intended to meet up with Klaus again in a public place, fully clothed. But as it turns out, she loves New Orleans, just like he'd said she would.

It's always amazed her, how well Klaus could read her. Most of their interactions had been based on lies but he'd always managed to pry some truths out of her. Caroline and Bonnie had arrived the in the city the day before yesterday and done their very best to avoid vampires and to keep a low profile while they'd explored initially. Bonnie had been in witchy heaven, exploring magic shops, and talking to the many witches she had come across (many of whom were loose-lipped in the presence of a Bennett). Caroline had trailed behind. Ducking into clothing and book stores that caught her interest, sampling food and drinks. She loved the music in the streets and the beauty of the buildings, even the ones that had obviously weathered storms.

And this morning Caroline had woken up, in the double bed of their shared hotel room, and told Bonnie that today was the day that she was going to track down Klaus. Bonnie had managed to keep a lid on her reluctance and had let Caroline in on the info she had gleaned from various witches about The Mikealson's. They're all around, apparently, though Finn and Kol occupy mortal witches. Finn steers clear of his siblings for the most part, the gossip says. Kol's fond of pretty young witches and Bonnie had been given a description and advice to steer clear.

Caroline and Bonnie had agreed that it was sort of icky to hook up with a guy in another guy's body.

And so they had gotten dressed and gone out for lunch, then headed towards the heart of The French Quarter, where rumor had it you could find at least one of The Originals most days. And that's where they had found Kol (or rather had let Kol believe that he had found them) with a pretty, dark-haired, witch a few years younger than Bonnie was, and Caroline was supposed to be. Kol had flirted outrageously but had offered directions to his home easily enough, though he hadn't skimped on the lewd implications of what he thought she would do when she got there. Caroline had left Bonnie conversing with the girl, Davina, about how to go about learning a different variety of magic, and when she had looked back both girls were happily ignoring Kol who seemed to be trying to get day-drunk.

That had led her to this, standing next to the lovely pool in Klaus' (thankfully deserted) backyard. Caroline has been trying, these last few years, with varying degrees of success, to be more spontaneous. To live in the moment. And today of all days she's doing a bang up job of it, what with how she'd basically just propositioned one of the most dangerous beings on earth.

Caroline forces herself to relax her grip on her phone and, since she's yet to accumulate the crazy wealth all of the older vampires (minus Enzo and his extenuating circumstances) she's met seem to have at their disposal (she keeps meaning to ask Stefan for tips), she simply turns the ringer off and sets it down on top of the neat pile of clothes she's made on one of the comfy looking chaises scattered around the pool and then does a quick dive into the deep end.

That pile might just be missing an item (fine, two items) making that text she'd sent to Klaus technically a lie but Caroline can't really bring herself to feel bad about it. Because she'd been on the receiving end of some gold medal worthy flirting from a certain Original Hybrid and had valiantly resisted flirting back to the best of her ability (and those abilities we're exceptional, if she did say so herself). There wasn't anything holding her back from flirting now and she planned on deploying her 'A' game. Plus, Klaus deserved a little payback, if only to keep his overly healthy ego in check. And also, who knew how many minions or groupies or siblings (or ugh, Hayley Marshall's) were hanging around his ginormous house? Caroline wasn't shy but she wasn't into providing free shows to random vampire lackeys either.

So she'd kept her bra and her underwear on. Caroline had maintained (okay lied, again, kind of), despite the skepticism from Stefan and Bonnie and Elena and even freaking Damon when she'd mentioned heading to New Orleans, that she was not going to for any kind of hot hybrid booty call and had packed accordingly. Her lingerie wasn't anything special, light blue and white striped cotton. She knows Klaus won't care, though. And considering the way he'd shredded the (expensive!) pair of panties she'd worn to their last meeting she was kind of glad she wasn't wearing anything nicer.

Her dive takes her straight to the bottom and halfway across the pool. She takes a moment underwater, with all the sounds of the city muffled and when she spins around onto her back she can see the light from the sun cutting through the hazy blue of the water. Her hair tangles about her face, obscuring her vision, so Caroline gets her feet under her and pushes off. The gulp of air she takes when she breaks the surface isn't exactly necessary but it'll probably take a few more decades before those human instincts begin to wear down. Her vampire senses are sharp though, so she knows that she's no longer alone.

Klaus is home.

She doesn't even need to turn around, she just knows. There's nothing tangible that tells her his identity – she can't see him, and he's silent. She can't even smell him from this distance over the faint chemicals in the pool. Maybe it's his presence or the weight of his stare on her back but there's no one else who could possibly be standing there right now. And so Caroline takes another deep, unnecessary, breath and turns to face him.

She finds his eyes immediately and yep, the way he looks at her? Like she's a fascinating puzzle he'll never quite solve but he can't think of anything quite as delightful as trying? He still does it.

"Hello Caroline," he greets her.

Caroline rolls her eyes even as a laugh bubbles out of her throat. Talk about déjà vu. "Klaus," she returns and this is where the re-enactment of their sojourn in the woods is going to end. She tilts her head to the side and studies him as she treads water.

Last time she'd avoided his gaze. Her mind had been filled with worry for Matt, and conflicting feelings about Katherine languishing in her deathbed. Caroline had been flustered over seeing Klaus again, after months, when she hadn't been expecting to see him again for a very long time. Her instincts had told her to flee and so she had. In retrospect, that hadn't been the smartest course of action. You don't run from a predator because they'll always chase you.

Standing in front of her, the sky behind him just beginning to fill with the colors of sunset, Klaus looks good. Caroline can allow herself to admit it, in the privacy of her own mind. His hair's a little longer than when she saw him last. His style hasn't changed but then she figures that Klaus doesn't bow to fashion unless he absolutely has to in order to blend in. He's wearing dark jeans but there's no jacket, probably in deference to the Louisiana humidity. The Henley he's wearing is light grey and thin enough that she can see the faint outline of the birds tattooed on his chest. The necklaces are still there. And she wouldn't be surprised if the boots are the same ones he'd worn years ago.

Klaus bears her scrutiny but she can tell that he doesn't quite know what to make of her attentions. It's like he wants to fidget but will not allow himself any nervous movement, "You've certainly made yourself at home," he finally says, breaking the silence.

Caroline shrugs a single shoulder, but she's feigning a nonchalance she doesn't really feel as she asks, "Should I not have?"

She's heard bits and pieces of information about Klaus' post-Mystic Falls life. During Bonnie's tenure as the anchor she'd been privy to some of the details about what was happening in New Orleans, when the dead passed through her. Bonnie had known about Esther's escape from The Other Side and about how Finn and Kol had been pulled out shortly after.

Caroline had learned about Hayley and the baby from Tyler, well after the fact, one night after he'd become human (but before he'd acclimated to his new status as a lightweight). Tyler had gotten exceptionally drunk and regretful and chatty and told her and Elena and Matt what had really happened in New Orleans. Caroline hadn't spoken to him for months afterwards. Klaus deserved Tyler's hate. Hell, Tyler was well within his rights to make attempts upon Klaus' life (however stupid and fruitless they had turned out to be). Hayley even deserved scorn for her part in the death of Tyler's hybrid friends. But trying to kill a baby? That wasn't the Tyler she knew.

More recently, Caroline has even had a conversation of two with Rebekah. Once when they'd both happened to be visiting Matt at the same time, and again when Caroline and Stefan had run into the youngest Original at a club in Canada, of all places. Caroline had been unwilling to ask Rebekah for any details of her brother's life directly (a few civil exchanges under a mutual friend's watchful eye did not a BFF make) but Stefan had carried the conversation and Rebekah had dropped enough hints for her to know that Hayley and Klaus weren't ever more than a one night thing but that apparently Hayley and Elijah were now a major thing. And seriously, what was with the brother jumping? Caroline did not get it and she never would.

She knew she wasn't stepping on Hayley's toes by being here, but that didn't mean she wasn't stepping on someone else's. The blonde who'd made her drink at the bar had gotten a little starry eyed when Klaus' name had come up. She was probably just a human with a crush but that didn't mean that there wasn't a witch or a vampire or werewolf in the picture. It had been years, after all, and no matter what he'd once said a part of Caroline was skeptical that Klaus had remained interested with years and miles between them.

The pause while she waits for him to reply feels longer than it probably is. He matches her shrug, and her attempt at casualness, and shoots her that dimpled smirk that has always been so incongruously charming on a monster as old and ruthless as he, "Oh, you should have. In fact I was led to believe that you had made yourself even more comfortable. And just when I'd rather thought we were past lying to one another."

Caroline laughs and allows herself to sink more deeply into the water in a pointless attempt to hide the redness that she knows is creeping up her neck, "How fast did you run here?"

He raises a brow, "Faster than I have on any other occasion, excluding those that were life or death."

She tries (and fails) not feel pleased with his reply, "Well, I am sorry to disappoint you but I wasn't quite sure how full of a house you had. I didn't want to flash a butler."

"Ah. I'd be tempted to remove his eyeballs, and that does tend to get messy."

Caroline scoffs, "Oh please. Are you planning on killing every man who's ever seen me naked? That would take some time, even for you."

A petty part of her notes the clench of his jaw that follows her statement, clearly indicating his displeasure. She doesn't expect that Klaus has been living a monkish existence these last few years so he can hardly be surprised to hear that she has been far from celibate, but he clearly does not enjoy that knowledge, "Besides," she continues, "Kol could have snuck back here after giving me directions. I doubt he's a stranger to being a peeping Tom. Or Elijah. That would have been mortifying."

"Mm. My older brother is a bit fussy about proper pool attire."

Well that's just great. Now Caroline's worried that Elijah's going to pop out of somewhere and rip her heart out for defiling the pool with her Victoria's Secret underwear. She knew that Katherine had been on and off with the elder Mikealson for ages before she'd died and Caroline had lived with Katherine Pierce. The older vampire didn't do anything lower budget than Agent Provocateur so anything found in a suburban shopping mall was probably highly offensive to Elijah's sensibilities. Then again he was allegedly with Hayley now and that girl knew her way around a discount bin.

Klaus could clearly sense her unease and was watching her furtive glances around the pool area with a touch of amusement, "Not to worry, love. Elijah's clear across the country at the moment. And it's my house and he'd never be so uncouth as to murder my guest."

Caroline relaxes slightly. Elena had always spoken highly of Elijah but Caroline hadn't really interacted with him and so he had remained an unknown quantity and therefore intimidating in a way that neither Rebekah nor Klaus were anymore. She didn't know Kol very well either but she didn't fear the youngest of the Mikealson brothers, especially in his current mortal form. And it really said a lot about her life over the last few years that body jumping was no longer worthy of even a cursory eyebrow raise.

"Do I count as a guest if I wasn't invited?"

"But you were invited. More than once, if I recall correctly."

Ugh. What could she even say to that? Klaus' ability to say the exact perfect thing was intact, and still incredibly annoying. Because she has yet to master the same skill (she might not be nearly as hopeless as she was as a human but Caroline still says the wrong thing too often for her liking) she decides to push past any further sentimentality. For the moment, at least, to issue an invitation of her own.

Well more like reissue that invitation because since when does 'Hey, I'm naked and in your pool' mean 'let's have a polite chat?' Klaus really did pick the weirdest of times to whip out his old man manners.

She'd drifted closer to him over the course of their conversation. Caroline was now standing in the shallower waters, a few feet from the edge of the deck that Klaus was standing on, which just wouldn't do. Because, while she hadn't strictly planned to have sex with Klaus again, that didn't mean she hadn't thought about it occasionally (okay, fine, often) over the years. And this time, things were going to go her way.

Step one: gain the upper hand. Caroline had taken a stab at it, last time by making the first move. But Klaus hadn't let her keep it, not that she had minded in the end.

_She's kissing him. And her imagination has done him no justice because this feels better than it ever has in her dreams or fantasies. It feels so good that she can't even begin to second guess herself, to process the fact that the brand new taste in her mouth is him, Klaus, former enemy (current friend?). She should probably be freaking out over the implications of this but right now, in this moment, the things he's done and the things her friends will say have no weight. _

_It's just her, and him. A slight breeze and the crunch of leaves under her feet. The scratch of his stubble against the thin skin of her inner wrists as she tries to find the very best angle to seal their mouths together. There's the pressure of his hands on her hips as his brain seems to catch up and he finally, finally touches her. _

_Caroline feels the air around her move and her back scrapes against the bark of a tree. She strips him of his jacket, runs her fingers through the hair at the back of his neck. She feels his hands tugging at her sweatshirt and she manages to open her eyes. He's so focused on her, his face is determined, his eyes are hungry and he rips her shirt clean off. She thinks about protesting but he slots his thigh between hers and grinds in a way that stops her ability to form any words. So she just keeps kissing him and tries to untangle her arms from the scraps of fabric and lace that used to be her shirt so that she can keep touching him. His thigh presses into her again and the hard seam of her jeans rubs her just right and her mouth pulls away from his as her head tips back against the trunk of the tree as she gasps. Her hands still on his shoulders and no force on earth could have stopped her from rolling her hips into his again. And again._

_While her hands have stopped obeying her brain, his are busy. One has slid into her hair, gently holding her in place while his mouth works down her neck. The scrape of his teeth is maddening and she shudders and grasps a fistful of his shirt. His other hand has raced to the fastening of her jeans. She can feel the backs of his fingers against her skin, inside her underwear, as his thumb works the buttons. _

_Caroline wraps the arm not currently occupied with a death grip on his shirt around Klaus back to pull him closer so that she can rub her neglected nipples against his hard chest. It's not quite what she needs but the friction caused by his shirt (and how is he still wearing it?!) and the lace of her bra is still pretty damn good and she can't help but moan his name. _

_Klaus plants one last kiss on her collarbone before his mouth takes hers again. The hand that was occupied in her hair drifts down and down her spine to palm her ass. His kiss is deep and hot and needy but he keeps it brief. And then he rests his forehead against hers and waits for her eyes to open. Their gazes lock and just as it dawns on her that he has both of his hands in her pants she feels his hands shifting and hears a couple of tearing sounds. _

_Pink lace flutters soundlessly to the forest floor and at this rate she's going to have to flash home naked. Klaus is gentler with her jeans, however, and he works the tight, stretchy fabric down just enough so he can use his knee to part her thighs and work his hand between them. _

_Two long fingers delve into her folds and she can hear how wet she is as they explore and then trace from her clit down to her opening. Caroline is fleetingly embarrassed. She has hidden any signs of attraction to him for so long that having him know, having his fingers coated in the evidence of her need from him, almost causes her to look away in shame._

_But a ring of yellow appears around the blue of his eyes and a groan is torn from his throat, "Fuck, Caroline," he sounds wrecked and awed all at once, "I can't..."_

_And then a finger sinks into her and she forgets to be awkward about wanting him so badly because he wants her just as much. He slowly withdraws and she can't help but bend her knees a bit, and let the tree take more of her weight, as she arches her back to chase his hand. His body follows hers, his front pressing into her side and looming over her in a way that their negligible height difference doesn't usually allow. His free hand unclasps her bra and flings it away. "I can't wait, Caroline." His eyes have left hers and are glued to her breasts which are swaying as she continues to ride his fingers. His free hand climbs her rib cage and cups her breast from below. His thumb brushes across an achingly tight pink nipple just as a second finger joins the first inside of her. _

_Caroline's legs begin to shake as her orgasm builds. She knows how strong he is, knows he won't let her fall so she relaxes the grip her hands have on him and slides them down his chest and then up, under his shirt. They're greedy for the feel of his skin and one strokes the tensed muscles of his stomach while the other runs up his back to grip his shoulder and keep him close. _

_She's surprised at how quiet this is. She'd always thought Klaus would be a talker, and she'd come alone, in her bed, more than once thinking about how he'd narrate filthy wonderful acts as he did them in that sinful accent of his. But it's just his ragged breath in her ear and while that's gratifying she wants more. If she only gets a taste of him, then she wants it all._

_"Klaus," she starts, but he hits that perfect spot inside of her that causes it to come out like a whine. He notices, and purposefully rubs just so with his index finger, "Klaus, please. Oh. Talk to me."_

_He moans at that and grinds his still covered hardness against her hip, "Talk to you, love? Is that what you need? You're so close." _

_Caroline breathes out an affirmative and she can feel his mouth form a smile from where his head is buried in her neck. "Have you thought about this, then? You and me and skin and sweat and all the ways I want to make you come."_

_She doesn't even think about not answering, "God, yes."_

_"I've thought about it too. I've spent hours, days even, thinking about you. I've drawn it, but reality is so far beyond what my mind was able to conjure. You're magnificent like this, Caroline. Soaked and panting and flushed. For me." His thumb, which had been idly brushing against her clit every now and then, heightening her need without giving her any real relief, begins to move with purpose. He traces slick little half-moons just above where she needs it as the fingers inside of her press in as far as they can go and then still._

_He lifts his head from where it has been resting and looks into her eyes once more, "I planned to tease you, Caroline. For hours. With my fingers and my mouth and my cock. I planned to make you beg. Not exactly gentlemanly of me, it's true."_

_She'd probably have made a joke in reply to that if either her brain or her mouth would cooperate._

_"But I can't. The way you smell, Caroline. The way you feel. It's too good, too much. I need you to come for me, love. At once." And his head dips down and his tongue wraps around her nipple as his teeth bite lightly. The fingers inside of her stroke her just right and his thumb presses down on her clit, hard. It only takes a few seconds and it's like being electrocuted. A cry is ripped from her throat and she's shaking. Her nails dig deeply into his skin and he moans in pain and pleasure and she feels in against her breast as she's shivering and writhing against him because her body just wants to be closer._

_Caroline clings and she pants as her heart rate slows. She's barely come down when he kisses her again. His fingers slip out of her and she protests the loss and despite having just had a truly excellent orgasm she wants more. Right now. He shifts so that his chest is flush against hers and Caroline pulls her hand out from under his shirt, notes his blood on her fingertips from where she'd scratched deep. She can't resist bringing her hand to her mouth. She meets his eyes as she sucks his blood off of her fingers and his eyes flash yellow again and his hips jut forward to grind against her. The hard bulge behind rough denim sparks a fresh rush of lust through her when it rubs against her still swollen center. And her high pitched whimper rings out at the same time as a noise that is suspiciously similar to a growl rumbles out of Klaus._

_She maintains eye contact as she reaches down to undo his belt. He doesn't try to stop her physically but his tone is questioning when he says, "Love, are you..."_

_She cuts him off, "More, Klaus. I want you. Now."_

_That seems to be all he needs to hear because his hands take over and she's pretty sure that his belt comes off in pieces but he's spinning her away from him at the same time as he's pushing his jeans down enough to free his erection. She thinks about protesting the position, she wants to see him, but that would mean fussing with her boots and her jeans and she's just too impatient right now._

_Caroline shimmies her jeans further down and leans forward to brace her hands against the tree. She glances over her shoulder at him as she demands, "Shirt. Off." _

_She wants his bare skin against hers._

_Klaus obeys, whipping the black sweater off, discarding it carelessly. He steps up behind her and both hands glide around her waist. One drifts upward and plays with her breasts while the other stays low on her belly and helps to tilt her hips. And then he's inside of her, in one perfect thrust. Caroline yelps, and rocks up onto her tiptoes._

_He nuzzles her hair away from her neck, "Alright?" He asks, and if he were anyone else she would have described the tone as sweet._

_"Mm," she moans, "better than." Because it is better than she could have imagined. He's hot and hard and amazing inside of her. She clenches down around his length and he hisses in her ear and his fingers pinch down around her nipple, probably harder than he'd meant to, but she likes it all the same, "Now move."_

_He pinches her nipple again; because of course he'd noted her reaction, "Bossy. I'm not surprised." But he moves. A slow glide out and then a perfect rough thrust in. One of her hands digs into the tree and the other goes to his hand on her breast, urging it harder against her flesh. He thrusts again. And again and again and she decides that having him just once will definitely not be enough._

And it hadn't been. She'd come twice against that tree with him inside of her before he'd followed her over the edge. Then he'd tumbled her onto their shirts and jackets before he'd gone to work striping her of boots and socks. Her jeans had been off for less than a second before he'd sucked her clit into his stupid, gorgeous mouth and she'd had a thigh wrapped around his neck and her hands in buried in his hair before she could stop herself.

He truly had ravished her, in ways that romance novel heroines could only dream of. She'd been sore and sated and missing several items of clothing when she'd managed to make her way back, hours later.

And she'd wanted a repeat ever since, even when she'd felt guilty about it.

For years it has been those hours in the woods that her mind drifted too when she was with a man who wasn't quite doing it for her and she needed a little extra push to get off. It's Klaus (and sometimes Chris Evans. And sometimes both, don't judge) that she thinks of when she's alone with only her vibrator. Sometimes she calls his name when she's alone, with a partner she's always managed to turn it into a generic moan (something like Kla-ahh!) and no one's ever called her on it.

But this time, she's determined to be the ravisher, not the ravished (at least the first few times). Caroline likes sex. She is good at sex but Klaus had pretty much melted her brain in less than 20 seconds back in Mystic Falls and for the most part she'd only been able to hold on tight and enjoy the ride.

So, to get the ball rolling, she leans backwards and lets her legs drift up so she's floating on her back. Using her toes, she flicks a small stream of water at Klaus, and watches as it splatters across his jeans and boots. He narrows his eyes at her slightly but she can tell he's not even a little annoyed so she holds his gaze as she uses her hands to slowly propel herself backwards, towards the deeper water, and she nods at his pants, "You should probably take those off."

"Should I?" He has that smile on his face. The same one he'd given her after she'd kissed him for the first time. And she has to glance away from the kindling heat in his eyes before all her crafty plans are annihilated.

Caroline hums an agreeing noise, "Definitely. Because I'm pretty sure that it's rude to make your guests feel underdressed. It's not very kingly of you."

Klaus unfastens his belt and toes off his boots, but he's not in any hurry. He peels his shirt off and Caroline watches him avidly. The stretch of his torso and the bunching of the lithe muscles around his shoulders and biceps is a sight she'd been deprived of, last time. She can tell, by the set of his mouth and the hand he runs absently across his abs that he likes that she's watching him. She decides to taunt him a little and lifts a hand out of the water and makes a little spinning motion with her fingers, "If you could turn around, real slow, and do a little dance, that'd be good, too."

The withering look he sends her would probably terrify just about anyone else, "Not happening, sweetheart. Though if you'd like to reciprocate that suggestion at some point I would have no objections."

"Of course not, perv."

"Which one of us just requested the open air strip tease?"

"Oh, I see. Klaus Mikealson only bumps and grinds indoors. Good to know."

She can see him fighting two impulses. He wants to continue glaring at her for her impudence but he also kind of wants to laugh. He manages to do neither but he drops his pants and strips off his socks before straightening up and raising a challenging eyebrow at her. "Now who's overdressed?"

"You could have kept your socks on," she retorts. There's no bite to it, because she's eyeing the obviously aroused length of him barely contained in navy boxer briefs.

"Because that would have been attractive."

"I'm sure that you could have made it work."

Klaus brings a hand up to his chest in mock surprise, "A compliment? From Caroline Forbes? This is a red letter day."

She can't help but roll her eyes even as she brings her arms around behind her back. She has to tip her head back to keep from going under so she can't see his reaction but, as a bonus, that same movement causes her back to arch up out of the water in a way that probably makes her boobs look fantastic as she pulls her bra off. And sure enough, when she looks back up at him his lips are parted and he's eyeing her like he wants to consume her. Caroline smirks and throws the bra at him. Despite his superior hybrid reflexes it slaps across his chest before hitting the ground. "My eyes are up here, dude."

"Don't call me that."

Caroline can't help but laugh loudly at that and his eyes dart right back down to watch her breasts move. The blatant admiration is ego boosting, don't get her wrong, but she's ready to feel more than his eyes on her. To that end she brings her hands up to rest on her stomach and trails her fingers upwards. She circles the tips of her index and middle fingers around her tight nipples a few times.

Klaus' voice is hoarse when he speaks, "It seems you've picked up a fancy new trick or two, Caroline."

Caroline bites her lip and moans as she cups her breasts fully, pushing them together and flicking her thumbs over the tips, "Yep. Which is why I don't get why you're still standing up there?"

Klaus is kicking his clothing aside and diving into the pool before she can as much as blink. But luckily, she's been watching him very, very closely. He surfaces just in front of her, his intent clearly being to press her against the side of the pool a few feet further away. But she manages to push him away slightly and then ducks under his arm as he reaches for her. She plasters her body to his side, and slides around him until she's floating behind him. She wraps her left arm around his shoulders and trails her right hand down his side, leaning enough of her weight onto him so that he's forced to use one arm and to start kicking his legs to keep them afloat, "Caroline," he says and the way her name grits out tells her that he is not happy that his plans have been thwarted.

"Klaus," she returns calmly. She licks a trail up his neck and bites down on his earlobe.

He groans and one of his hands reaches back to grip her thigh underwater, pulling her body even more snugly against him. Her nipples slip against his skin and she hums at the sensation. "I've thought about this," she whispers in his ear as her fingers creep down his flank. "I've spent minutes and hours and days fantasizing about all of the things that I want to do with you." Her hand glides over his hipbone and into his boxer briefs and it doesn't stop until it's wrapped around the base of him. Klaus moans and strains against her hold on him, tipping his head back against her shoulder. He looks like he's in pain as he stares upwards.

Now, Caroline is under no illusions that she's strong enough to hold him somewhere that he doesn't want to be. He's got centuries on her, not to mention the added strength and speed of a hybrid. So it's a gift, of sorts, the way he forces himself to relax in her arms. He releases his hold on her thigh and uses his newly free hand to lift the wrist of the arm around his shoulders to his mouth. He plants a kiss there, and the rasp of his tongue against her pulse point is way hotter than it has any right to be. He lets go after a moment and her arm falls back to where it had been, "Do your worst, sweetheart."

Step one complete, upper hand attained.

She can feel the smile stretch across her face and she presses her mouth against his shoulder. Oh, but she's going to make him regret the little note of condescension in the tone that he'd just used. She begins to move the hand on his cock. She can feel the bit of liquid, hotter than the water at the tip, as she twists her wrist and changes the angle and pays attention to what makes him quake the hardest. She dips her other hand down a bit to flick at a nipple. Caroline kisses his neck, traces a tendon with nips of her human teeth. She allows her fangs to come out and press lightly against his neck. He'd been moving with the motions of her hands, chasing a release, but he stills and she can hear him swallow as he registers what she wants. She says the words, even though she probably doesn't have to, "I want to see what your blood tastes like when you come, Klaus."

He exhales shakily, "Fuck, Caroline. Do it. You're killing me. You know I'll get you back for this." It's more of a promise than a threat as his hand delves into the water and he coaxes the fingers she has on him to squeeze a little tighter, move a little faster.

"I know," she replies and she knows that she'll enjoy it. Caroline plants a soft kiss at the juncture where his neck meets shoulder. He's so close, his breath a quick, harsh rasp. She hitches one of her legs up, around his hip, and uses it to press him closer. She bites down and sucks greedily, unable to help moaning at the taste of him as he comes in her hand and shouts her name into the darkening sky.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes**: This chapter was kind of rough going, for some reason, and I ended up scraping the last 2/3 of it and starting over. I know a lot of you don't watch The Originals but this chapter features a couple characters from there, pretty heavily, but I think it's clear enough. Thanks so much to everyone who's put this story on alerts and reviewed. It's very motivating. There are more text exchanges in here and I hope they make sense. Anyone got a tip for how to add an extra line break? Doc Manager hates me.

**Like The Sun Shines (Part 3)**

Klaus knows that his heart is pounding and he works to calm his breath. He can hear Caroline humming softly in his ear, feel all of her soft, slick skin against all of his. And yet, he finds himself reluctant to open his eyes, not entirely convinced that he has not dreamt this whole scenario.

It has been an incredibly odd day. And odd days rarely end well, in his considerable experience.

Though to be honest, in any imaginings he's had about Caroline and this pool, and there had been a few, particularly after he'd returned from his last trip to Mystic Falls. Having had a head filled with memories of her, rather than just fantasies, his mind had wandered often. Things had gone very differently, in those musings. Most prominently, in his mind, he has always been a far more active participant. In fact, Caroline is currently doing the lion's share of the work to keep them afloat and that just won't do. He straightens his lax posture and begins to move his legs again to assist her.

"And he's back," Caroline quips, "I seem to remember being more impressed with your refractory period."

Klaus rolls his eyes, though his lids remain shut. He's slightly offended but also glad of Caroline's characteristic brashness. No version of her that existed only inside his mind would be challenging his prowess so shortly after stroking him to climax. Caroline Forbes really is in New Orleans, and years, decades even, before he thought that he would see her again.

There is part of him that cannot help but be suspicious. It is both his nature and a habit, one that has been solidified by centuries of life, and dealings with people. He expects her to want something, to ask a favor while his guard is as down as it will ever be. He does know of course, deep down, that Caroline would never use physical intimacy for transactional purposes, and the knowledge soothes most of his worries. And as she remains quiet, as she continues touching him, as she makes no effort to push him away, physically or mentally, Klaus finds himself cautiously optimistic that she truly is here just for him.

He opens his eyes, finally, and notes that it is nearly fully dark, than breaks the comfortable silence with an instruction, having decided to execute some plans of his own, "Hold your breath, sweetheart."

"What? Klaus..."

Instead of replying he firms his grip on her arm, and sinks beneath the surface, pulling her deep into the water with him. She's surprised and tries to push away from him but he still has her in his grasp. He turns to face her and hauls her against him, losing his boxer briefs in the process, and they emerge from under the water together. She's coughing and her hair's a mess and he begins nudging her backwards.

She sputters and spits out a mouthful of water as he guides her towards the wall of the pool, "Not cool, Klaus. Drowning guests? Major party foul."

"Vampires can't drown. I've experimented extensively." They reach the side and Klaus presses her into it, and reaches up to grip the ledge behind her, insinuating his body between her thighs.

Caroline makes a face as she pushes strands of hair out of her eyes, "That is both creepy and unsurprising." But she doesn't try to push him away. Her hands fall on him quite naturally, one arm slung over his shoulder and one hand relaxed on his chest.

"I think we need to negotiate."

Caroline's brows furrow a bit, "Negotiate what? We've barely spoken. What are we fighting about already?"

"Your terms for leaving this pool." Klaus lets a hand trace her spine all the way down, delving beneath the scrap of cotton and lace that still covers her and pulls her tighter against him, "As pleasing as you look like this, Caroline, I want to smell your arousal, feel the heat of it, without gallons of water and chemical purifiers washing it away."

"Ugh," Caroline shivers and tightens her thighs around his hips in an attempt to grind her center into his stomach but it clearly offers her little relief, "You can't just say things like that, you know. It's still my turn."

Klaus smirks down at her, unable to help enjoying her frustration, "You like it when I talk to you, love. I remember that well enough. And it is, most definitely, your turn." Klaus rips her underwear off and grips her thighs, planning on boosting her up and out of the pool, and then getting his mouth on her, but she has once again taken to resembling a barnacle, and clings to him with all of her long limbs.

"That is not what I meant, and you know it. And what is it you have against my underwear? I'm going to start billing you."

"Feel free," he replies but her grasp does not loosen and it is his turn to feel frustrated. Klaus sighs and presses a kiss under her ear, and tries a more insidious method of persuasion. He uses his tongue to lick away the water droplets he finds on her throat, and then sucks until he tastes her skin. Caroline moans, scrapes her nails against his neck, and he smirks.

"And you're going to clog the filter."

Klaus can't help but scoff at that and he exerts enough strength to pull far enough away so that he can look at her, "Caroline, do you really think I give a fuck about the filter? Because I do not."

"I'm sure your pool man will."

"Then I'll kill him," Klaus deadpans. He's joking, mostly. Caroline seems to have changed a bit in the few years since he's seen her but not quite so much to be blasé about casual murder.

She gives his hair a reprimanding tug and his cock reacts enthusiastically to the brief jolt of pain, which she probably wasn't expecting, "Be serious."

"All I care about right now is what it's going to take to get you out of this pool and onto any of a myriad of surfaces inside my house. I am not picky, and I am very creative, so tell me what you want and I will get it for you."

"Can you make beignets? I don't picture you being much of a baker," she teases him, clearly remembering her original stipulations.

"I do not bake, you are correct. I find measurements and instructions tedious."

"Of course you do," Caroline uses a hand to smother a laugh but her eyes convey her amusement clearly.

Klaus takes a moment to think. He's fairly certain he could draw her mind away from giggling at his expense and have it focused on nothing but racing towards a climax, in under a minute, if he really put the effort in. But she's hesitating for a reason and he wants her for so much more than just the pleasures of sex, so he decides on a different stratagem and asks, "How do your feel about steak?"

The look on her face is clearly skeptical, "I like steak."

"Excellent. I'll cook you dinner, you can drink my very best liquor, and then tell me all about your newfound aversion to orgasms." And he can have blood bags and beignets discretely dropped off in the meantime. It is good to be king.

"Wait, so you cook?" she questions and she really must learn to stop doubting him.

"I grill. Occasionally."

"Oh," she nods sagely and purses her lips in the way that tells him he's about to get mocked. "You're so well preserved, I forget that you used to be a caveman. I mean, you probably cooked the woolly mammoth over an open flame so regular old cow on a barbecue should be easy peasy, right?"

As usual, he cannot help but respond to her baiting, "I was not a caveman."

"Um, I seem to remember something about caves in the stories I heard third or fourth hand about the human Mikealson's in ye olde Mystic Falls."

Klaus huffed, unable to help being amused, exasperated, and charmed, as he always seemed to be, when she got nonsensical, "Yes, but we didn't live in them."

"You did for one night a month for what, twenty-six, twenty-seven years?"

"Twenty-five."

"Exactly."

"I don't even know what we're talking about anymore, love."

"How you were a caveman, duh. So my steak better be awesome."

Caroline releases her grip on him all at once and he's sufficiently distracted by the turn of the conversation that she manages to slide out of his grasp and push off of the wall before swimming a few strokes to a set of stairs. Klaus watches her pull herself out of the pool, very much enjoying the view, and then Caroline heads unerringly to where the towels are stored. She meets his questioning look without shame, "I snooped. I'm a snooper. Ask anyone."

"That is both creepy and unsurprising," he retorts.

Caroline laughs loudly, brightly, at that and Klaus can't help but grin back, pleased that he was able to pull such a sound out of her.

"Is there a shower I can use? My hair will be disgusting if I don't at least rinse it."

Klaus points to a balcony behind her, "Can you make that jump?"

She judges the distance, than gives him an offended look, "Obviously."

He suppresses a smile. She is still very much a baby vampire, in the grand scheme of things, though he won't remind her of it, "My room. There's an ensuite. I'd tell you where to find everything but I wouldn't want to hinder your snooping."

She's surprised by the offer, he can tell, but he's not planning on hiding anything from her. She wavers, debating on what to say, if the way her lips part and then press together, is anything to go by. In the end she simply nods and wraps a towel around herself. She grabs her bra and shoves it, along with all of her belongings, into an oversized purse that was resting on a chair, "I'll yell if I get lost."

Klaus does not doubt it as she's no stranger to bellowing his name to get his attention inside of one of his homes, for all her talk of manners, "You do that, love. Help yourself to whatever you want."

She nods at him before making sure her towel is secure and looping her bag over her shoulder. She makes the jump with ease and gives him a haughty look over her shoulder before disappearing inside. Klaus trains his hearing on her and listens as she opens a few doors before apparently finding the bathroom, if the way she mutters, "Oh my god, this shower is ridiculous," is any indication.

Satisfied that Caroline has what she needs at the moment he stops listening to her movements, pulls himself out of the pool, finds his own towel, and goes to turn on the grill.

* * *

><p><em>Buzz. Buzz.<em>

Aiden reached for the phone vibrating on the coffee table and calls out once he saw the name displayed, "Josh! His hybridness has summoned you."

**Klaus:**

[Wednesday 6:47]

_Joshua, I need half a dozen blood bags, preferably B+. Two dozen beignets and a bouquet of sunflowers. Have them at my home within the hour._

**Klaus:**

[Wednesday 6:48]

_Feel free to delegate, but do be discrete. I would hate to have to kill you after I've spent so long learning to tolerate you._

Josh poked his head out of the kitchen, "Seriously? What does he want this time?"

Aiden unlocked Josh's phone to read the full texts. And then he read them again, "Does Klaus have a girlfriend you're not telling me about? Because as much as I'd hate to be a walking stereotype that is not the sort of gossip you withhold from me."

Josh snorted, "No. Klaus has been happily manwhoring and eating tourists since that weird thing with Cami fizzled out."

"Are you sure?"

"Totally. It's lucky werepires are immune to STD's because the dude would have at least ten by now."

"Do you use that term in front of him?"

"God, no. What makes you think he's got a girlfriend all of a sudden?"

"Because this text is requesting items that one does not whip out for one night stands. Especially if they'll be dead by morning."

"Really?" Intrigued now, Josh flashed into the living room, and snatched the phone away from Aiden.

"Dude. No vamp speed in the house. The hardwood is original."

"What were you just saying about stereotypes? And holy shit Klaus totally has a girlfriend! I've gotta text D!"

"Hey, no!" Aiden protested and tried (unsuccessfully) to stop Josh from texting, "Did you miss the not so thinly veiled threat to your life in there?"

**Josh:**

[Wednesday 6:51]

_Guess who's got a lady friend! Spoiler alert: he's pure evil and a waste of great dimples._

Josh waved Aiden's concerns away, "Klaus won't kill me."

"Really?" Aiden questioned.

"Oh, no you're right, Klaus totally would kill me. But not for this. He hates having to deal with new minions. I'd have to try and kidnap Hope, or bang Kol, or something, to get dead."

"You can't bang Kol."

"I'm aware of that, thanks. I have a boyfriend. AKA you."

"And Kol's currently occupying someone else's body and that's gross and wrong."

"That too. Plus he was all flirty-flirty with Davina for a while there and that's a direct violation of friend-code."

Aiden shook his head, "Priorities, Josh."

Josh was distracted by Davina's reply.

**Davina:**

[Wednesday 6:53]

_Her name's Caroline. _

**Davina:**

[Wednesday 6:53]

_I met her like 3 hours ago. _

**Davina:**

[Wednesday 6:54]

_Apparently Klaus has been into her for a looooong time. He got kind of mushy._

**Davina:**

[Wednesday 6:54]

_For Klaus, I mean. It was creepy._

Aiden shamelessly read over Josh's shoulder and Josh complained, "Of course Davina already met her! As if she didn't text me," before the phone vibrated once more.

**Davina:**

[Wednesday 6:54]

_And it still freaks me out that you think Klaus is hot._

Josh began typing immediately and Aiden resisted the urge to point out that this was an argument Davina and Josh had all of the time, and did they really need to have it again right now?

**Josh:**

[Wednesday 6:55]

_Um, I have flawless vampire vision._

**Josh:**

[Wednesday 6:55]

_Klaus IS hot. FACT. Just, you know, unfortunately awful._

**Josh:**

[Wednesday 6:55]

_Also, details about the mystery girl!_

"You realize that Klaus said within the hour," Aiden pointed out, trying to draw Josh's attention away from his furious text exchange.

"Shit," Josh paused and caught Aiden's knowing look. He smiled pleadingly, "Could you..."

"Hit up Cafe du Monde while you get blood bags and track down sunflowers?"

"Yeah. Marcel should have the blood. I'll meet you across from Klaus' place?"

"Fine."

"You're the best!"

"I know."

_Buzz. Buzz._

_Buzz._

_Buzz._

**Davina:**

[Wednesday 6:57]

_So before Klaus came here he lived in some random little town up north where this girl's from._

**Davina:**

[Wednesday 6:57]

_She's a vamp, but young._

**Davina:**

[Wednesday 6:58]

_Klaus did his evil overlord thing, killed a bunch of people, and broke his curse. He met Caroline. She had a boyfriend and she apparently hated him, and rejected him over and over, which means she might be cool, but a bunch of other stuff happened and now she's here to visit, which means she might be crazy._

**Davina:**

[Wednesday 7:00]

_I'm at Rousseau's with Kol and Caroline's friend Bonnie (she's a Bennett, and you wouldn't know, because you're a vampire, but that's kind of a big deal). You should come!_

* * *

><p>Marcel was occupied in playing pool with a few vampires, drinking, and preparing for a night out when he heard the telltale sound of a vampire coming up the front path at top speed. There was a fumbling at the door, and what sounded like the hall table being knocked astray. He wasn't alarmed, Davina had worked some magic to keep unfriendlies out years ago, so it clearly was not a threat. Also, Marcel knew it was Josh as soon as the younger vamp got through the front door. He was the only person who always ran into that table. Marcel called out a greeting but, surprisingly, Josh headed straight to the kitchen.<p>

"Marcel!" He shouted, "I'm taking some of your blood bags!"

Marcel frowned and handed his cue off to Gia. Josh sounded almost out of breath, which was basically impossible for a vampire. He glanced at Gia who shrugged at him, unconcerned and used to Josh's occasional eccentricities, as she bent to take a shot. Marcel headed to the kitchen. He could hear Josh in the pantry, rummaging in the refrigerator that they kept in there, well stocked with blood bags, away from the prying eyes of occasional human guests (snacks).

When Josh emerged he was juggling six bags and a large bouquet of flowers and Marcel found himself even more confused. He gave the flowers a quizzical look, "And why are you taking from my stash? Not that I mind. Mi casa, after all. But don't you have your own blood bags?"

"Yep. But I'm an O- kind of guy and I need B+ which I knew that you would have because Gia and Lucy both like it."

"And why this sudden need?"

"Klaus' orders."

"Since when does Klaus do blood bags? And what's with the flowers?"

"Also for Klaus."

"Really," Marcel drawled out, amused.

"Not like that. Seriously."

Marcel chuckled, "I figured."

"Listen, as much as I'm enjoying this little chat I have to be a Klaus' with the blood, the flowers, and some beignets that my most excellent boyfriend was kind enough to pick up, all in under six minutes. I'm pretty confident he won't murder me for being late but I'm also pretty confident that he's got no qualms with hurting me non-lethally, like a lot. Long story really short: apparently when Klaus woos a girl he delegates. Text Davina, she can fill you in. Later!"

Marcel watched Josh flash out, more puzzled than ever, and a touch concerned. Josh should get where he needed to be with a minute or two to spare, Klaus' house not being far. Marcel considers texting Klaus a question directly but if Josh was right about anything it was how well versed Klaus was at inflicting injury. So he'll give Josh a break.

But, he did like to know when anything major happened in the Quarter, so he decided to track down Davina, see what's happening, and if he needs to get involved. Something must be up, because Klaus isn't really the wooing type, but Josh would have no reason to lie.

**Marcel:**

[Wednesday 7:42]

_Hey, D? Where are you right now?_

He didn't have to wait long for a reply. Davina was, like most girls her age, never far from her technological lifeline.

**Davina:**

[Wednesday 7:43]

_Rousseau's. With Kol and Cami and some other people. Josh and Aiden are coming by in a bit, I think._

**Davina:**

[Wednesday 7:43]

_Why?_

**Marcel:**

[Wednesday 7:44]

_Josh was just here running a bizarre errand for Klaus and he said that you knew about it._

**Davina:**

[Wednesday 7:45]

_Oh._

**Davina:**

[Wednesday 7:45]

_Yeah, come down here. Weird stuff is happening._

**Davina:**

[Wednesday 7:46]

_But I've made a new witch friend and your reputation as the oppressor proceeds you, just so you know._

**Davina:**

[Wednesday 7:48]

_You have to be nice to her because 1. I like her 2. She's crazy powerful_

**Davina:**

[Wednesday 7:48]

_And 3. Klaus is apparently totally in love with her best friend._

Marcel felt his eyes widen at that. Huh. So Josh was not messing with him and he really needed some blanks filled in. He wandered back towards the lounge and was met with several interested looks, everyone in the room having been able to hear what was said in the kitchen, Marcel grinned and clapped his hands, "Who's up to take this party elsewhere?"

* * *

><p>Aiden was startled as Josh was suddenly behind him, where nothing but an empty sidewalk had been before. He dropped the cup of coffee in his hand as he jumped, but luckily the beignets were not disturbed. "I hate it when you do that!" Aiden exclaimed, shaking his newly burned hand.<p>

"I know. Sorry. Thank you, let's go." But Aiden hesitated. He rarely dealt directly with Klaus and as such was less then confident in his ability to walk away from an encounter with all of his limbs attached. Josh noticed and made an impatient gesture, "Come on. We probably won't even see him. And he said I could delegate, it'll be fine. And hey, he's either just gotten laid or is about to, so when will he be in a better mood?"

Aiden relented and fell into step with Josh towards the house. Josh walked right in and headed towards the kitchen at the back of the property. Aiden trailed behind but had to stop abruptly to avoid a collision as Josh paused in the kitchen doorway and said, "Oh, hi Klaus."

It was difficult to resist the urge to face palm. Shouldn't Josh's much bragged about super vampire abilities have prevented what was sure to be an awkward encounter?

Klaus said, "No need to lurk in doorways, come in Josh." As Josh moved forward Klaus' eyes lit on him and Aiden nodded at the hybrid, "And you too, Aiden."

Klaus stood at the kitchen island, wearing jeans and a grey tee, which was normal. The damp hair, bare feet, and salad making was pretty weird, though.

"You procured the items I requested, then?"

Aiden held up the bag from Cafe du Monde and Josh hurried to put the blood bags away, setting the flowers on the counter. Klaus quickly whisked them out of sight and into a cupboard.

"Excellent," Klaus said, "now, feel free..." however he was planning on finishing that sentence was cut off by a woman's voice yelling his name from above them.

"Klaus!"

Klaus sighed and glared at Josh, and then Aiden warningly before replying, at a volume just slightly louder than normal, "Caroline."

"Ooh. Does this mean we get to meet her?" Josh's glee was palpable.

"Count your blessings that even I am incapable of killing you both and hiding the bodies before she gets here."

"Huh," Josh mused, "does that mean she's not evil? I pictured her as evil."

"Klaus!" the voice sounded again.

"Caroline."

"Marco!" The voice was closer this time, on the ground floor.

"Caroline."

"You're supposed to say 'Polo,'" Josh informed him.

"I'm not saying 'Polo,'" Klaus said, spitting the name out like a curse, "the man was an insufferable braggart and I detested him."

"Marco!"

"Caroline."

"I actually have no idea how to tell the fancy booze from the non-fancy booze so..." The voice trailed off and a tall, pretty blonde holding a bottle of scotch entered the kitchen, "...and you have company. You should have warned me and I would have put my bra back on." She set the bottle down before extending her hand, "Hi, I'm Caroline."

Aiden glanced at Klaus before shaking her hand, "Aiden."

Josh flashed over, "I'm Josh. It is so nice to meet you, Caroline," he said, pumping her arm so enthusiastically that it was probably a good thing she wasn't human.

"Josh and Aiden were kind enough to drop off some blood bags for you, love. And now they're leaving."

Caroline shot an assessing look at Josh as she went to stand beside Klaus at the island, "Is 'kind' a euphemism for compelled?"

"Nope! Well, not anymore. Bygones."

Aiden grabbed Josh's hand to pull him out of the kitchen before he really got going, and Caroline's eyes were drawn to the movement, "You're together? A vampire and a werewolf?"

Aiden bristled automatically, "Do you have a problem with werewolves?"

"Oh no! Not at all. Well not really. There's a few that tortured me that I wasn't super fond of. Especially the one that shot me in the head," she rattled off and then popped a cherry tomato into her mouth, "But that's understandable, right?"

Aiden found himself nodding, and could see Josh doing the same.

"Excuse me?" Klaus asked flatly, and Aiden did not like the way the hybrid's knuckles were clenched around the handle of that knife, particularly as he was the only one in the room who couldn't walk away from a stab wound unscathed.

"Relax, Stefan killed him. And then you ripped Jules' heart out to become a hybrid so no avenging necessary. Also, please remember that it's the 21st century, caveman, and that I'm more than capable of avenging myself. Especially over something that happened before you knew I existed. But I'm rambling. Anyway, no. No problem with werewolves. I dated one myself in high school. It's just unusual. Mortal enemies, and all that. Also, I'm nosy."

"Ask anyone," Klaus added.

"Quiet," she chided.

"You dated a werewolf?" Josh asked, clearly wanting to hear more of the story.

"Yep. And then this one," she jerked her thumb in Klaus' direction, "turned him into a hybrid and I got a gross, festering bite wound to show for it. Not fun."

"Ugh. Hybrid bites are the worst," Josh agreed.

Caroline smacked Klaus' chest with the back of her hand, "You bit him?"

"What happened to bygones?" Klaus asked.

"There are more hybrids? Other than Hayley." Josh asked, interested, and Aiden couldn't help but glance at him. The fact that Josh was immortal, and he wasn't, had come up a time or two in the years they had been together.

"Not anymore," Caroline said. And then, after a brief pause, she screeched, "Wait! Hayley's a hybrid?"

"Yes," Klaus confirmed, "And what do you mean, 'not anymore?' Tyler's still alive."

"Alive, yes. As in alive, alive. Human. And I can't believe Rebekah didn't mention Hayley's a hybrid. Damn. I was so looking forward to not seeing her a century from now."

"So you know Hayley, too?" Aiden ventured.

"Unfortunately. I'm pretty sure she was trying to get into my boyfriend's pants before Klaus knocked her up." Klaus winced, quite visibly, and she turned to look at him, "And yes, I do know about that, no thanks to you."

"I wasn't sure. I was going to bring it up at dinner, sweetheart. Did Rebekah tell you? And when did you see Rebekah?"

"No. Tyler told me, so stop mentally sharpening your daggers. And I've run into Rebekah here and there."

Aiden was struggling to follow the back and forth, "So, Tyler. Who was your werewolf boyfriend, who Klaus turned into a hybrid, and who Hayley was into, but who is no longer a hybrid, or a werewolf?"

"Exactly!" Caroline beamed at him and Aiden couldn't help but smile back.

Josh's head had been swivelling between Klaus, Caroline and Aiden like it was Wimbledon. "Wow," Josh breathed, "it's like a supernatural telenovela."

Klaus glared and Aiden sighed, "I think we should be going. It was very nice to meet you, Caroline."

"Yes! Will you be staying long?" Josh asked, and Klaus perked up, clearly interested in her answer, "New Orleans is a cool town. I'm glad I died here, and not in Michigan."

"So I've been told. I'll be here for a couple of weeks, probably. My friend Bonnie's looking to work with some witches here, and then we're heading to Europe."

Klaus' expression was blank, but then that didn't mean much on him.

"Awesome!" Josh enthused, "we'll see you around. I know several people who would love to meet you."

"Leave faster, mate." Klaus demanded.

Caroline smacked him again and admonished, "Klaus! Rude."

But Josh laughed, waved one more time and he and Aiden exited the kitchen, Caroline calling one last good bye after them. "I like her," he decided.

"You would," Aiden said. "She lacks the same brain to mouth filter, and sense of self-preservation, that you do."

"I resent that."

"And yet you can't deny it."

"I cannot tell a lie. I've gotta get more info on this girl. I've never seen someone sass Klaus so much. He didn't even threaten her!"

"Well, as you pointed out, he is looking to get laid, so threatening her would be stupid."

"It's for sure more than just getting laid. Did you see the heart eyes Klaus was making?"

Aiden tried to parse that, "I don't know what that means."

"It's a pretty self-explanatory term. Rousseau's next?"

"Why not? Otherwise you'll be glued to your phone texting Davina all night."

"Most definitely," Josh nodded. "And that you get that, is why I love you."

Aiden grabbed Josh's hand and steered them in the correct direction, "Don't be cheesy. It's weird."


End file.
